Just Another Story
by Wanderer27
Summary: Lily Evans is your average day girl...who just happens to be a witch. It's her last year at Hogwarts and things are changing. Her friends are seperating, the teachers are more agressive, and a certain boy is becoming quite handsome. Can she take it?


A/N: May look a little weird now but trust me, it will get better. Enjoy!

A train whistle pieced the air as tightly knit groups of people began to disperse, teens running towards the train while calling out goodbyes to their parents. The smaller children shed a few tears as they hopped onto the train and into their compartments.

One young lady watched this scene with a smile from one of the windows. She waved at her parents as the train gained speed, light flickering on her flaming red hair and light green eyes. The train finally took a turn around a hill and the station slipped out of sight, emerging into a world of blooming wildlife.

Seventeen year old Lily Evans quickly made her way through the crowd, looking for an empty compartment. Suddenly, a hand popped out of a door and yanked her in, almost knocking her down completely.

"Lily, how are you?" said a cheery voice next to her. It was none other than her best friend, Marlene Sumners. She had pitch-black hair and dark brown, deep-set eyes, along with a knack for getting herself into trouble with both teachers and her friends.

Across from them sat her other best friend, Selene Falron, who glanced up briefly to smile before letting her hair cascade down her face as she read a large, covered book she placed on her lap. She was the complete opposite from exciting, yet dark Marlene with her shy, but downcast attitude, stark blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine until now. Could you try to be a little more delicate there?" she said with mock anger.

Marlene's eyes widened and she wiped fake tears from her eyes, exclaiming, "Oh Lily, how could you be so cruel?"

The three laughed at their little act when a deep voice said sarcastically, "Lily, cruel? Now that's shocking."

Immediately, her eyes narrowed as the compartment door was opened to reveal a tall young man with messy black hair and light brown eyes grinning at them. He slid onto one of the seats next to Lily as two other young men piled into the room. Lily fruitlessly attempted to push the boy off the seat but failed miserably.

"What do you want Potter?" she snapped irritably, all playfulness gone.

James Potter was Lily's greatest enemy and the only person that could get her all worked up. He'd asked her out for the past four years, in the most absurd ways but she had flatly refused each time, dishing out snippy comments.

"No need to be so harsh Lily flower, we just stopped by to pay you girls a visit," said an amused voice across from them. Sirus Black grinned mischievously at her making her rolls her eyes once again.

Usually that smart-act worked on all the other ditzy girls at Hogwarts, with his unbeatable detention record, black hair, and piecing brown eyes. He was the bad-boy every girl secretly dreamed would pull them by the waist and snog them senseless before leaving in a dramatic fashion.

"Black," Lily answered with a slight edge to her voice, "If you call me that one more time I'll remove the one thing that makes you a man."

At this all three boys' legs closed tight and they seemed to edge away from her while Marlene laughed hysterically in the background and Selene placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

One of them let out a chuckle as he loosed up his legs, making the other boys send him death glares. It was Remus Lupin, the smarter, more sensible boy. He had light brown hair and eyes to match, not too tall, not too short.

He looked upon the scene with a bemused expression before saying, "You've really outdone yourself Lily."

She smiled at him and said, "Remus, I still don't understand why you hang out with these two. They're nothing but trouble and you being a prefect and all-"

"Where's Peter?" Marlene interrupted as she noticed only three of their little group, 'The Marauders' was there. The Marauders are four boys who cause ruckus around the school on a daily basis and are the most wanted in both mischief and looks.

She was referring to the fourth and most forgotten Marauder, Peter Pettigrew. He was not smart, handsome, or strong but small, weak, and rather rat-like. He was like the Marauders shadow, only whispering words of praise as he joined them in their schemes but never contributing.

"Good question," said Sirus, looking around as if expecting to find him hidden between they're squashed together bodies.

James took the moment to coyly slip his arm around Lily's shoulders, only to have them thrown off the moment they made contact and almost being thrown onto the floor.

"Ouch," he said and the others laugh. She continued to glare at him mercilessly and said, "Will you leave now, or shall I have to show you out the door myself?"

"The only brilliant idea you've ever had mudblood," snarled a voice as the compartment door slid open.

CLIFFHANGER!

xD Review.


End file.
